


Not What It Seems

by The_Poptart_Cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Jeff and Peedee are here too, PLENTY OF THOSE!, Steven against the internet, Steven has a normal life!, Steven is unexperienced, The gems lie to Steven, The internet Vs Steven, and Connie, poor steeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: Steven Quartz Universe had a normal life. Normal friends, normal family, normal Gem piercing on his navel that his dad gave him when he was younger because of his dead mom. Oh wait, that’s not normal. All Steven has really wanted was an exciting life. Now, his life is flipped upside down after he discovers where his gemtrulycame from, and he wants nothing more than to go back to his normal life.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. All Normalicy, gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have a bunch of stories written down here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931713 and the main idea is there. 
> 
> So if you're too lazy to go there, here's the gist: Steven had no idea he was half alien. He thought he was full human. His mom died when Steven was born, so his dad gave him a gem piercing in Rose's honor.(That's the story Steven had heard) He lives with the gems in the beach house but Greg also lives there. Steven goes to school and meets Connie, Jeff, Peedee, Etc. Greg knows more about 'gem stuff' than in the canon.(Sadie also learned after she saw his gem and went straight to Greg, demanding to know why Steven had jewelry where his belly button should be) Steven doesn't really look up to the gems. He's under the impression that the gems just have weird tans (Except Pearl) and that they're in a gang.(not that anyone tells anyone this) He discovers his powers in a different way than in the canon but the power is the same. He's 13 when he discovers his powers. And the reason Steven didn't know will be revealed later on. (It involves his dad) Steven had almost found out the secret a few times but he convinced himself it was a dream or something and Steven is more of Steven from season 3, 4 and 5 but can still be similar to season 1 or 2 Steven. He still calls the trio 'The gems' because of their names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers his powers.

It was a normal day, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, kids were roaming the school. Two kids, Connie Maheswaran and Steven Quartz Universe were chatting right outside the school. Connie was telling Steven about Spirit Morph Saga. They had known each other for a while. Steven was 13 and Connie was 12 and 3/4. Jeff and Peedee were out sick that day so it was just them. Steven had known Peedee since they were in kindergarden and Jeff for a little less longer than Connie. Connie had met Peedee and Jeff a bit after meeting Steven. The pair had met near Steven's house, on the beach.

"It's about this girl named Lisa, and she's a witch! - I mean, she doesn't know she's a witch at first, and she has a familiar, which is sorta like this spirit companion everyone in the world has, and hers a talking falcon named Archimicarus! Anyways, she goes on this quest to find her father after he's ki-"

"Yeah, why don't you keep talking. It'll be fun to hear about that." Both kids turned around to see standing there, Nate Jaggard. He liked to pick on people, mainly them. "How you doin' book worm. I see you're talking about a book, _a_ _gain._ You might as well become one considering how much time you spend with them! In fact, sometimes I wonder if you live in a library." Connie blushed slightly in embarrassment and lowered her head a bit. Steven noticed this. "Stop it, Nate." He said.

"Well look who it is. How's it down there under the Earth, Universe?"

"For your information, I like being in the shorty squad with Amethyst." He replied with crossed arms

"Yeah whatever. How's your dad doing? I bet he's getting balder by the minute. And Pearl, she looks like a bird. Amethyst is a complete slop!" This made Steven a little annoyed. "Nate we'd like it if you'd leave us alone, please."

"And Garnet? She's so weird! That must be why _you're_ so weird." Steven was starting to lose his patience. After a few years of dealing with Nate, Steven didn't have the same patience for him as he did others. "Nate, Just stop, please."

"And your mom? I bet she thought you were so ugly and decided to die just to get away." It was known by almost everyone that this was a sensitive topic to Steven. He had complicated feelings for her. He hated that he even mentioned her death. Steven was furious at this. He had gotten used to it most of the time but this one was different. he was usually like 'how's your mom' But this? This was just cruel compared to the normal stuff! "Ugh! Your such a butt-head!" Connie couldn't get the look of surprise off her face. For the entire time she had known Steven he never spoke that rudely. None of them had noticed the audience watching them, just as surprised as Connie, and recording it. Nate had clearly struck a nerve. "What did you say?" Nate asked. "I _SAID:_ you're a butt-head!" Steven was not going to back down, especially after what he had said. The crowd watched as Nate pushed Steven. Steven didn't fight back; He believed in peace and that no fighting was ever required. Nate was about to punch Steven. The boy had his arm in front of his face and closed his eyes. Just as the punch was about to connect with his face Steven felt something on his arm. It wasn't heavy, it was almost like stiff, paper. _CLANG._ He opened his eyes, on his arm was a pink shield, his gem piercing was glowing. Everyone, even Nate, stared in awe at the shield on his arm. It quickly evaporated. Nate took the moment to punch Steven in the gut. Steven was pushed on his back. Nate kicked Steven and the last thing he saw was Connie running up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I didn't like writing Nate nor a fight. it hurt my soul but I had to do it for the plot :P Also, this is more of my 'I'm bored so I feel like writing this' and 'I've had this idea in my head for a while and it won't go away until I write it, plus I already have most of the plot ready' type Fic. I'll most likely update every day due to this :P


	2. Not a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wakes up to see that what just happened was indeed, not a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there's no 'gem stuff' that Steven knows about, they built the beach house but with an extra room for Greg. his room is next to Steven's. They both have a staircase leading downstairs in their rooms. Greg is also more involved in Steven's life and works more often than in the canon because there’s bills to pay and doesn’t worry about Steven as much.

* * *

_Ring. ring._ Greg's phone startled him awake. He was having a peaceful slumber. He was half thinking of going back to bed but decided not to after seeing the number of Steven's school.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Mr. Universe?"_

"That's me."

_"Your son got into a fight. We called to see if you could come pick him up."_

Steven, in a fight? Everyone knows he's completely against fighting so something is up.

"Yeah, I can."

_"Ok, thank you."_

Greg ended the call and quickly went downstairs, he needed to know what happened and if Steven was ok.

* * *

Steven woke up in the nurses office. The lights above him looked like a white sun. His blurry vision quickly adjusted. He sat up, a hand over his forehead. He had a _massive_ headache. What happened? Oh yeah, Nate, insults, punching, magical shield pink power, more punching. -Wait, punching- WAIT, SHIELD!? Maybe it was just another weird dream. He looked around. The nurse saw he was finally awake.

"Oh, hello." she greeted warmly. "We called your father, he should be coming to pick you up." Steven simply gave her a small smile. They sat there silently until Steven's dad came.

"Hi Steven!" Greg said

"Dad!" Steven says as he embraces him. "Ow!" Steven lifts up his shirt to see not only a giant bruise but his gem glowing lightly. _Maybe it's just a trick of light. But the shield was probably real..."_ Greg on the other hand, flinches at how it looks and the gem glowing.

"Com'n bud, let's go." They walked out of the building "Do ya mind telling me what happened."

"Could we wait for Connie, I don't really remember what happened."

"Okay, but we'll have to wait until 3:00

* * *

After school Connie went to Steven's house.

"Hi Mr. Universe. Hi Steven"

"Hi Connie" both Universes said

"About the whole explaining the fight thing.. We don't need to explain. People recorded it and PeeDee and Jeff sent it to me, saying that someone sent them the video." She started up the video

_"And your mom? I bet she thought you were so ugly and decided to die just to get away."_

_"Ugh! Your such a butt-head!"_

_"What did you say?"_

_I_ SAID: _Your such a butt-head!"_

The scenario played out once again, but it was from 3rd person instead of 1st for Steven. Greg watched in horror. Why would that kid say that? Why would Steven say that, he was usually so calm. Why didn't Steven just leave. He's also witnessing his son getting hurt. They're getting through most of the video before they see the shield appear. Greg gets nervous while Steven's eyes widen. _It did happen! It wasn't a dream -Wait, how did I get powers anyways?_ Steven looks at his dad. He's nervous. Nervous as in ' I'm keeping a secret I want to tell you but I can't ' way, not an 'Oh wow...' way.

"Connie thanks for showing us the video." Greg says. Steven nods. After all good-byes are said, the words coming out of Steven's mouth were ones he hoped he'd never have to hear. "Hey dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you about you-know-what." Welp… he should've known it was coming. He hadn't expected it too be this quick.

"Sure kiddo" he said trying to keep his cool.

"Dad, drop the act, I know you know something about the magical power."

After 13 years of waiting Greg couldn't handle it anymore. He had to tell Steven. With or without gems. Steven had no idea that he'd regret this question.

"Ok, I'll tell you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know Steven is more responsible and because he grew up with a normal life and with responsibilities. He can get freaked out by magic stuff easily. Also I have no idea how school works when it comes to these types of things. I've only been there for fevers and a stomach ache. Sorry if this is inaccurate. :(


	3. Greg's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Greg's story time. WHO WANTS SOME POPCORN AND SODA!

"So, you know how me and your mom met? That one was true." Steven sighed in slight relief. "But the rest.. About , the piercing, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl being humans... it's all a lie. They're aliens and you're half alien, son. You're mom had to give up her form to have you" Steven stared like as if he thought that would reveal it was all just a joke. "Maybe I should start from the beginning of why we lied, don't ya think?"

"Yeah"

Greg started the story

* * *

Greg and Rose decided to have a baby. If the baby was a girl, her name would be Nora, a boy would be Steven. They didn't regret it. They knew Rose's time was limited. Everyone tried to spend time with Rose. They were upset Rose was leaving them. Pearl most of all. She kept trying to convince Rose to get rid of 'it'. Luckily for Steven, she was stubborn. The others had accepted she'd be leaving but that doesn't mean they were happy about it.

A few days before Steven was born, Greg had come to the temple, he wanted to surprise Rose with a movie night. He accidentally overheard her.

"Steven or Nora. I wonder if you'll want a life of a normal human being or a gem. Maybe I should tell the others my doubts of if I even want you to become an official crystal gem. Maybe you'd like being a human. They're amazing after all. What do you think?" She got a kick "I agree, they're fascinating and you will be too. I want you to be human. I just hope I don't hold you back." She stared at the ocean. Greg stood there, thinking about what she had just said. _'_ _Maybe... Maybe I should just raise him as a human. Rose wants him to be human.'_ He walked away, not even remembering about the surprise.

* * *

The next day Greg went to the gems to tell them.

"Hey Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl."

"Hello Greg, what do you want? You're already taking Rose away." Pearl said bitterly.

"Uh so, I overheard Rose yesterday and she said stuff like 'Maybe you wanna have a human life' and 'I hope I don't hold you back' So I was thinking... Maybe instead of giving him a gem life, we should give him a human life?" He said it more of a question

"NO WAY THAT IS HAPPENING!" Pearl screamed. "YOU TAKE AWAY ROSE FROM US AND THEN YOU WON'T EVEN LET US KEEP THE ONLY PART OF HER LEFT?!"

"Pearl, calm down, Maybe he has a point..." Garnet said

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM TAKE HER AWAY!?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Maybe we could come up with a way where he can have a human life and we can still live with Rose's baby."

"As long as we can have little Rose here, I don't care." Amethyst said.

The rest of the day was spent for coming up with a lie for the baby until Rose came out of her room. They only came up with a few ideas so they decided to keep meeting up.

* * *

The gems and Greg had already had the lie completed. They also found a loop hole. All Rose said was that she wanted them to help raise Steven, she never said he had to know about his heritage or be trained. Steven was born later that day and Rose was gone for good.

"Steven, you're going to school, you're going to school. You're going to have a normal life. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face..."

* * *

"...And so that's, kinda why we lied to you... Are you handling this okay Schtu-ball?"

Steven was not. He was still processing it all. _'My entire life was a lie... The gems, dad, mom... My entire existence was a lie... I'm not even full human! They lied. I'm just a fake full human! I'm just a sham!'_

"Uh, yeah, I'm doing fine. Can I hear more about the alien part?"

"I'm might need some help from the gems." Greg said. Steven walked up to the gems' door, taking a deep breath

"GUYSSSSSSS!! WENEEDYOUFORSOMETHINGIMPORTANTRIGHTNOWSOPLEASECOMEOUT!" he yelled banging on it. The trio came out

"Steven, what's wrong?" Pearl asked as she walked out.

"I know I'm part alien." The three gasped in shock. He was never meant to find out "And I want to know more about it." The gems didn't respond. Silence filled the air.

"Okay" Garnet finally said

The gems told him. The crystal gems, the powers, the gem species, his mom, the diamonds, the warp, the temple. It all was gushing out of them like a waterfall and the more Steven heard, the more he asked. Steven was surprised and amused at all the stories they told. The diamonds were like principals or a boot camp dictators. (Honestly there wasn't much of the difference to him) He heard what the gems did all day while he was in school too. It got dark by the time they finished. Steven was glad he found all this out and that he didn't have to go to school tomorrow.


	4. Steven's First Mission (and Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems and Greg allow Steven to go on a mission. Who knew he'd find a lion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say last chapter that he knows about as much as he did at the start of the show. He doesn't know Rose shattered Pink. Remember that he also can get majorly freaked out with magical stuff, more so than in the cannon.

_Pearl has her elegant, light blue spear in hand, Amethyst has two purple and black whips, the two are battling a corrupted gem._

_"Ga'net are they gonna be okay?" a four year-old Steven asks, watching the fighting from a distance. Greg had left Steven to the gems for the day while he was at work, they were playing around when a corrupted gem came in and attacked. Garnet reacted quickly, grabbing Steven and going to the spot where the beach house would soon be._

_"They'll be okay Steven"_

_The two watched the fight rage on for a few minutes until the gem finally poofed, Pearl bubbles it and sends it to the temple. Then she and Amethyst both walk up to the duo._

_"Steven, are you ok?" Pearl asks while fussing over him._

_"Yeah Pea'l i'm okay, but how did you do that! You were super-duper epic!" He spreads his arms out wide in excitement with stars in his eyes. Pearl chuckles at Steven's enthusiasm. Steven notices Pearl has a scratch "I'll be right back" he says. He runs to his backpack that he left a few feet away. He finds a band-aid with swords which he thought was perfect because she was just fighting a beast like it was a tiny itty-bitty fly!(He really wanted his daddy to stop doing that!) He walks back with his backpack in one hand and the band-aid in another. He puts it on Pearl_

_"Steven, what are yo-"_

_He kisses where he put the band-aid "Daddy gives me kisses when I get a boo-boo to make it feel better." He says with a proud grin._

_"Hey, Ste-man, can I get some of those?"_

_"Okay, just lemme find the ban' aids" He ruffles though his backpack and finds the entire box. Amethyst quickly snatches it out of his hands and puts them on. "Sowwy Ame'tyst but those are too many ban' aids to give 'em kisses."_

_"Eh, it's ok. I just wanted the band-aids." Amethyst wanted to eat the band-aids and almost did before remembering the agreement from a few years ago. She, Garnet and Pearl played with Steven until he fell asleep. Amethyst takes the chance to eat the band-aids. He wakes up a bit later telling them about his 'dream' but in reality it actually happened._

_"I'm glad he's so happy!" Pearl says "I'm starting to not regret the agr-"_

* * *

Steven wakes up from the dream wondering why he had such a strange dream. He gets out of bed to get ready for the what will be, a very long day.

* * *

The gems and Steven were walking through the desert. Steven had insisted that he went on the latest mission and learned more about his alien side(it feels weird calling it his gem side/half to him). As soon as the mission started, he regretted opening his big mouth.

"It's so hot here! I wish I brought water." he said, trudging through the desert. A temple like place appeared as another column "Is that the magical thing?"

"Yes Steven, the power in the structures are aimless." Garnet says

"It's building columns with no roofs, stairs that go nowhere! This is out of control!" Pearl explains

"Then I guess we better-" Amethyst leap-frogs over Steven "-Roll on over there"

"That was a bit unnecessary" Pearl scolds. Amethyst starts mocking her "Excuse me!" A roar sounds out of nowhere.

"What was that...?"

"Let's go!" Amethyst says

"It'll be best if you stay here, Steven." Garnet advised

"WHAT IF SOMETHING TRIES TO EAT ME?!"

"Don't worry, wet one." She wipes the sweat of his head and flicks it away "There's nothing that can harm you. See you soon."

"Okay...” he says with doubt.

"Garnet, are you sure?" Pearl whispered while looking at Steven. He was studying his surroundings.

"I'm sure Pearl" The fusion whispered back. The trio of gems go to head off on the mission as Steven sits in front of a column for shade.

"It's. So. Desert." He puts his shirt over his head for shade. He hears a rumbling-like noise. He lifts the shirt up to look around. He spots a shadowy figure. He runs behind a pillar

  
"Good thing this column was here." He says with relief. Almost as if it was on cue, it falls and a pink lion appears

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A LION!?"

Steven falls backwards in fright

"OH MY GOSH IT'S GOING TO EAT ME! NOOOOO!"

The lion just stares at him for a second before. It yawns and lays down for a nap

"Huh?" he stands up and starts walking to the lion "Your not going to eat me, right?" it flicks it's ear "I guess not" he touches it's nose and quickly removes it."Please, don't bite" he places his hand again and starts petting the beast, his fear lessening. "So, you're _not_ going to hurt me?" the lion pays no attention "Well. I'll take that as a no. I'm still watching you though" he says, now stroking the entire lion. "Wow! You're so soft! You're like a cloud!" He flops on the lion. It tips over, making Steven fall off. He quickly gets back on. "I always wanted a pet. Maybe a goldfish, or a hamster. Maybe you could be my pet!"

"I'd love to be your pet, Steven." Steven makes the lion say, as it puts a paw over him. Not even thinking about safety.

"Maybe I should give you a name. Hmm..." The lion puts his paw on Steven, trapping him. He snaps his fingers "I know! I dub thee, drumroll please!-" Steven does exactly that "Lion!"

"That's a great name Steven!" ~~Steven~~ Lion says

"Why, thank you!"

An explosion happens far away, causing a shock wave covering them in sand. They shake off the sand and see that the gems returning.

"Amethyst, bubble it away"

"No, quit being jealous, Pearl." Steven sees the gem on a pillow. Very fancy. "My kill, my keep."Amethyst tosses the pillow up a bit and catches it. _' Kill!?_" 

"I'm not jealous. Just be be careful. If you drop it, it'll rebuild everything!"

Steven gasped "Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are coming! Quick! Let me get in your mouth!" Steven tries to open Lion's mouth. Pearl takes notice of Lion

"Steven! What is that?! What are you doing!? Are you okay?! Do we need the hospital?!" The gems take out their weapons

"Pearl, I'm _finee._ He's super tame! He didn't even eat me!"

"That's impossible!"

"N-No it isn't!" Steven stammered, trying to come up with an excuse "Uh- I already taught him to say 'Hi, I love you!' Steven moved Lion's jaw " 'Hi, I love you!' "

"That's sweet! Hi, I love you too!" Amethyst said

Pearl groaned and put her spear back "Get your hand out of that thing's mouth. It's dangerous, Steven. I might also add that we need to get the desert glass _out_ of the desert."She tried grabbing the pillow from Amethyst "I got it."

"Let's go" Garnet says

"Ok, give me a sec. Hey Lion, I gotta go. I had a lot of fun and I'll never forget you." Lion stares blankly "Shhhh... This is already too hard for the both of us." he turns around to go with the gems.

"Amethyst, That pillow needs to be contained."

"Yeah yeah, I know what to do with it"

* * *

Amethyst is napping under a poorly built pillow fort. The desert glass is at the top. Steven is in his room, doing the homework that Connie and Jeff brought over(Peedee was working) He hears a scratching noise "What's that sound?"

"All I hear is your mouth"

"Amethyst, I'm serious" The noise repeats

"I'll go check it out." He goes downstairs and opens the door and sees Lion.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S YOU! HOW DID YOU FIND ME! Do you have some sort of GPS on you! Or super vision!" Lion tries stepping inside "Woah, hold on. My dad is in there. He'll probably freak out if he sees you." As if on cue Greg yells from his room

"Steven! Are you okay! I heard yelling."

"I'm fine dad!" Steven replies. He turns his attention back to Lion "Anyways, we should totally do something. I know! I should send Peedee, Connie and Jeff some pictures of you! They'll love you!"

* * *

**Starboy is Online (You)**

**Starboy:** Guys! You'll never believe it! I found a Lion! And it followed me home! It's super cool! And even Pink!

 **Starboy:** [Picture of Lion napping] 

**ConCon is Online PD is Online JeffTheDragon is online**

**ConCon:** Oh wow! Steven. Where did find that? How did you get the background to look like your house? Don't tell me your doing it again.

**Starboy:** That was once!

**PD:** Steven, Funland was shut down for the day

**Starboy:** How was I supposed to know honey actually attracted bears?

**JeffTheDragon:** What about Winnie the Poo?

**ConCon:** It's basically TV 101.

**Starboy:** Oh yeah.

**ConCon:** Why did you even do that?

**Starboy:**....

 **Starboy:** Guys, this one is tame and it's not the same! He's like a fluffy pink cotton ball.

**ConCon:** Lions can't be tame, and they're not pink.

**Starboy:** But this one is!

**PD:** THE TRUTH MUST BE TOLD! SNEAPOLE ARE AMONG US! 

**ConCon:** ?

**JeffTheDragon:** Did Ronaldo steal your phone?

**Starboy:** Hi Ronaldo!

**PD:** ABDBFWOEENIOWnofwnweioINSNonwfofenonfw

 **PD:** yeah, gtg or he's going to do it again

**ConCon:** Me too.

**JeffTheDragon:** same

****ConCon is Offline PD is Offline JeffTheDragon is offline** **

****Starboy:**** But...

****Starboy is Offline (You)** **

* * *

"Well that was a bust" Steven said "Oh I know! Let's play tag!" He touched Lion "Tag!" He ran. "Come and get me!" Lion stared blankly. Steven walked back "Oh, come on Lion! You're a pink lion, you probably have super speed! If you don't like that maybe you'll like..."

* * *

"...PIZZA!" He had a pizza box in one hand. "I know you probably like fish and you probably like pizza so I got the biggest, fishy-est pizza! All for you!" he opened the box and placed it down "One slice for you, and the rest for you."Lion started devouring it. "Lion! Show some manners." As soon as Lion finshed he walked up to the screen door and started pawing and clawing at it. "Lion..." Steven started lecturing "Your not su- OH NO! YOU GOT IN THE HOUSE!" Lion got in the house. "Lion! Get out of there!" Steven said as he finally made it inside. Lion was eyeing the desert glass. "Lion?" he makes a weird sonic roar. Amethyst was sent flying to the couch, the glass was sent next to Steven. "WOW! Oh my gosh how'd you do that? Are you going to get me next? Should I be worried?" Lion started walking to the glass, all his attention on it. "Wait... Is this why you came? The only reason you're here is because of this?" he grabbed the pillow, Lion's eyes following "So I _was_ right! I tried playing with you, I fed you! And you just leave?! Did all that mean _nothing?"_ Steven said as Lion tried pouncing on him. Steven went outside "Well _fine_ if you want it! _Take it,_ because apparently a _pillow_ is too important, to even try to be friends!" He threw it on the ground, a few feet away from him. The beach shook and pillars started rising and so do the sand structures. Steven runs further down the beach to see it all in shock. Pearl and Garnet make it outside in time to see.

"Steven! The Desert Glass, it's rebuilding its castle." Amethyst comes outside. "Why didn't you bubble it earlier?!" Pearl squawked

"Welcome to shrug city, P." The purple gem replies and shrugs

"Don't move! We're coming!"

"Pearl, are you sure, because if I do I think I'll ge-" a sandstorm surrounds Steven. His voice lost to the others. He pushes through it "Well, I didn't expect to meet a pink magical lion I named Lion and get stuck in an alien sandstorm but hey, I'm part alien so I can deal with this." he told himself. He looked up and saw that up high on a column guarded by more, was the desert glass. "Maybe I can just..." He tries jumping on one and falls "Come on alien powers, activate!" He looks down at his gem. "How come you don't come now but you did when Nate was attacking me? I could _die_ here!" Steven looks back up and sees a column in reach so he jumps on it and keeps going from structure to structure to try to get to the top.

On the outside the gems were trying to get through the gigantic sandstone wall the glass made.

Garnet punches it "This wall's not moving"

"We need to get through before thing get any-" Pearl was cut off by Amethyst being launched in the air by a column.

Back inside, Steven is still maneuvering through it. He's almost to the top before the sand under him crumbles and he's sent falling into the spikes down below

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_**

Suddenly he's caught by something-no someone. He looks at his saviour "LION! You saved me!" He hugs the lion "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU _THANKYOU."_ he thanks as Lion keeps leaping around. "Wait... You didn't want the pillow did you? " No answer because he's a lion "You wanted to protect us?" Lion growls "I'm sorry, Lion. I misjudged you. I guess we _are_ buds." The glass makes more walls to defend itself. "It's there it's putting up defenses, how are we gonna get up there?" Lion lets out a roar, making some of the spikes dissipate. "Yep, sounds good, let's go." More columns blocked their path and Lion roared. He made a beeline for the top of the center column "NOW, YOU BEAUTIFUL, PINK LION!" he said, mainly yelling from fear and excitement. Lion breaks the final wall in their way and Steven grabs the gem "Yes! The sandstorm and sand structures go away instantly. Lion makes a rough landing while Steven gets shot into the sand. The gems emerge from the sand as Steven groans. Pearl bubbles the gem and sends it away.

"We should've done this in the first place."

"In my defense I forgot."

"But she told you like, 5 times." Steven said

"Yeah, well... Ugh, whatever."

"So I guess, this is goodbye. We had some good times, even if it was only a few hours, but I'm sure you have other magical stuff, to do with other magical boys that had no idea until like, 2 days until you come along." Lion puts a paw on Steven's head and stares at him as if saying 'I want to stay because you're so awesome!' which is exactly what Steven was doing to Lion's mouth. Steven gasps "Really? Guys, you hear that?"

"Are we really going to let him keep that? He just learned about his heritage!"

"We kept Amethyst" Pearl starts laughing. "Oh, oh ho ho, _'kept Amethyst.'_ Oh Garnet, that's priceless!"

"Wait... _kept_ Amethyst?" Steven said "Ehh, oh well. Yay Lion!" Steven makes Lion wink "Wink! Okay! Now time to do something about my sore throat!"


	5. Lions, humans, what’s the difference?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion meets Peedee, Jeff and Connie

* * *

Steven has had Lion for a few days, he spent the weekend(he found Lion on Friday) hanging out with Lion. He was still thinking about his adventure with the pink feline by the time Monday rolled around. His dad was working and knew about Lion and was pretty scared. (Like Steven predicted) Although, he let Steven keep Lion.

"Lion I'm going to school, so be a good Lion and stay at home." he said to the giant house cat, patting it on the head. Lion blinked "Ok, off to school!" Steven marched through Beach City, waving at everyone until he got to school. He spotted Jeff, Peedee and Connie almost instantly

"Hi guys! You'll never believe it!'" he said bouncing up and down. He took a deep breath "IfoundoutImamagicalboywhoshalfalienandIfoundalionthatInamedLionandLionsavedmeanditwasEPICCCCCC!!" He was out of breath by the time he finished.

"What?" Peedee said

"I said I-" His mouth was covered by Connie "How about you go slow?" Steven nodded "Okay, good." she released his mouth

"Okay so, I found out I'm a magical boy who's half alien and I found a lion and named it Lion and Lion saved me and it was EPIC!"

"What do you mean??" Jeff asked.

"The picture I sent you!! Come by my house after school, I'll show you!" Connie, Jeff and Peedee shared a knowing glance, he had a giant, bigger-than-a-hippo,-elephant,-and-giraffe-combined imagination, he also had the ability to befriend animals such as bears, bees and wolves, by 'befriend' they mean bring it into town and trying to keep it as a pet which ends up running wild trying to attack anyone and anything in it's way except Steven (whom always hugs the animal and gives it a good-bye speech before it leaves, even if he accidentally gets hurt in the process.)

"Do you know where they sell Lion food? Or is that not a thing?" Steven asks

"Steven, lion food isn't a thing." Connie says

Steven frowned "But Lion will starve! What am I going to feed him?" The bell rings

* * *

The day was average enough except for Steven telling them about Lion all day. Steven found out many things such as Nate being suspended for a while, (which was a relief to Steven) there being a math/Algebra test on Friday and Cupcake Day.  
  


"Aww man! I missed Cupcake Day! Now I have to wait until next month" Steven pouted.

"At least you have next month" Peedee said

"But that's too long!" The half gem whined.

"It's not that bad" Connie said.

"Yeah" Jeff agreed. The four finally reached the beach.

"Wait here guys! I have to find Lion." As Steven walked off the three chatted

"Is he really thinking he has a pet lion?” Connie asked

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"Maybe we should go get the bits aft-" Peedee was cut off "LIONNNN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The three kept going while Steven looked for Lion.

"LIIOOONN! I NEED TO SHOW YOU TO MY FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU'RE REALLY COOL!" He yelled "Maybe I should train him..." He was bumped into something. "Lion! There you are!" He gave Lion a hug to the snout. "Come on! Let's show you to my friends, but please don't attack them." he said. Lion gave a growl of understanding. He got on Lion to ride him, which Lion seemed to be okay with. "Let's go! HEY GUYS! I FOUND LION!" The trio looked and as soon as they spotted Steven with lion they started screaming

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A LION"

"THAT LION IS _PINK"_

"STEVEN! GET OFF THE LION!"

"AHHHHHHH!" the three screamed in union.

"Guys, I told you, he's tame. See?" Steven said stroking Lion’s mane

"Steven... Get off the lion." Connie said slowly.

"Steven, how did you find a lion?" Peedee asked

"Connie, I told you he's not gonna hurt anyone. Peedee, I found him in a desert."

"Then why is he here" Jeff asked

"He followed me because he's so awesome" Steven said extending his arms "Oh my gosh! You should ride him with me!"

”Wha- Steven. It’s a Lion! We’re gonna get eaten!” Peedee said

”He wouldn’t hurt a fly! Well, he ate a weird looking lizard yesterday...”

”Steven, are you sure he won’t eat you?” Jeff asked

”of course no- AHHH!” Lion has run off to the ocean

”Steven!” the trio exclaimed

”Lion! The ground is over there and I don’t know if you can swim!” They reached the ocean and the hybrid shut his eyes “Ahhhh!” Steven noticed he hadn’t gotten wet yet and looked down.

”OH MY GOSH! You’re walking on water! This is scary amazing!”

back on the beach the group was gawking.

”What is that?” Connie asked

”I don’t know.” “No idea” Jeff and Peedee simply replied.

”HEY GUYS! LOOK AT ME I’M WALKING ON WATER WITH MY PET LION!”

  
That was a sentence he never thought he’d say.

”Awesome!” He said when he reached land once again

he was bombarded with questions, but besides that, everything went smoothly from there.

* * *

“Bye guys!” The part human said to his full human friends “See you at school!” As soon as they were out of an earshot Steven told Lion

”Lion! Why didn’t you tell me you could do that!” Lion growled “Oh. Right. You can’t talk. My bad Lion. Sorry for yelling” Steven hugged his neck and Lion laid on the ground.

”I’m gonna need to get you a bed soon..” Steven mused “Anyways, bye Lion! Gotta do some homework and go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will either be Peedee and Jeff-centric, or Nate-centric


	6. A day in the life of Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of info on how Nate is doing.

He was beyond annoyed. Kevin sucked and all his parents did was talk about Kevin. Kevin this, Kevin that. It was frustrating. It didn’t help matters that they knew what happened. They always treated him like a disappointment to the family.

They thought Kevin was _so_ perfect. Nate hated being the younger brother.

His mom was in a call with family ranting about how he was suspended and how his parents thought he was raised better and that he should be more like Kevin.

Kevin was out and his dad was working. Nate was grounded until he went back to school, as if being suspended wasn’t enough.

His room was average sized, full of posters of some of his favorite TV shows. A mini-fridge was next to his bed. He had at least 3 drawers. Two for clothes, one for items. He also had a TV stand at the edge of his bed with a TV on it, a trash can was beside it. His bed was covered black and blue colors which were the colors of the blanket covering his white mattress and black bed frame. There was a secret compartment in his bed frame where he kept things he didn’t want Kevin to get his hands on, such as a book of doodles and drawings, a secret stash of candy, a bit of money, some books and magazines and even an old blanket.

  
Currently he was in his room watching TV. His favorite show was on. He had nothing else to do. No homework, no tests, no reading in class. He turned off the TV and crawled through his window, thankful that his room was on the first floor.

* * *

He was walking to the supermarket when he spotted them. The Universe kid and Bookworm. His day became worse than before. They had perfect lives! They were single children with no siblings whatsoever and they had families that _didn’t_ treat them like they were worthless. Before he could keep going with that train of thought, he finally made it to the supermarket.

Nate grabbed a basket went to a section he saw often but his family didn’t; The art section. He loved to draw. It was one of the things Kevin would certainly brag that he was ‘better’ at and everyone would agree even if he wasn’t wasn’t. It was something he enjoyed and wished to not be ruined. He hid plenty of drawing items, pens, markers, pencils, crayons. You name it, he’s most likely got it. The boy got a few sharpeners since his last ones broke and he also went to get some candy and chips since he was going to be grounded for a while. Batteries for his TV were also a must, definitely some drinks and popsicles for his mini-fridge.

He went from place to place in the store and grabbed everything he wanted to get and put it in his basket. Then he walked over to the self-checkout. When the boy finished paying, he left the store, bags in hand.

* * *

He came through the window, relived at finding out his mom hadn’t noticed he was gone and that Kevin wasn’t home yet. He placed everything in it’s respective place before taking out his art book. He had recently been working on a drawing of a dragon.

He worked until it was around the time to go to bed.

”Hey, Nate, you there?” Kevin said knocking on Nate’s door.

”Yeah.” Nate grumbled as Kevin walked in “What do you want Kevin?”

”Oh nothing. I just thought you would want to see your favorite big brother. Must be an honor to be the brother of Kevin.”

”Not really.” Nate muttered.

”Well, I’ll get going. Good night Nate.”

”Okay, bye Kevin. Good night.” Nate said, practically pushing Kevin out of the room and shutting it.

He was a tad bit jealous of Kevin, but he decided to just watch TV to ignore it. After all, he had nothing else planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Nate and Kevin being siblings was planned for a while. Also this is _not _leading up to Alone Together just yet.__


	7. Bubble buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to the bubble because Connie already is a character in the story.

Connie and Steven were hanging out on the beach. Peedee was working, Jeff decided to hang out with PeeDee. The two were under the cliff, discussing the latest Dogcopter movie.

”That was awesome!”

”Yeah! What movie with a dog that shoots missiles out it’s but isn’t!”

Connie chuckled at his wording. “It was the best. New characters, new adventures, new powers.” Connie listed

”Don’t forget his laser eyes!” Steven chimed in.

”Oh yeah, that too.”

”Maybe we could work on my powers!” He couldn’t believe he could actually say that.

”I still can’t believe it. If I wasn’t there I wouldn’t have believed. It’s also on the internet.” Connie said, as if reading his thoughts out loud.

”What?!”

”Look, it’s trending on Tubetube.”

They scrolled until they found the video.

**_Magical boy uses powers. What does this mean?  
_ **

It was of course posted by KBCW. When they clicked on it, it said it was number one trending with over 3,000,000 views and thousands of comments.

”Wow, I’m going viral! And look, you’re there too!” He said pointing, trying to be optimistic.”

”We can stop the video.” Connie said, noticing his slight discomfort.

”Yes please.”

”We should see the comments.”

They scrolled.

**Comments**

_Duckster:_

_—————-_

_This is obviously edited. There’s no such thing as ‘magic’_

_Kirby (Reply):_

_——————_

_Nope. Looks pretty real to me._

They skimmed to see the rest of it was an argument so they skipped it.

_Darkblade365:_

_———————_

_Woah. I’m totally taking a vacation there. Sounds cool._

_  
SpiderUnicorn:_

_———————_

_Ouch. Getting beat up like that must’ve hurt_

_————————  
View 128 Replies. _

Connie closed the app, turned off her phone and put it in her pocket.

”That wa-“ She was interrupted by a rumble.

”WATCH OUT!” A shove and then a blinding light.

she opened her eyes, she hadn’t noticed she closed them. Everything was tinted Pink.

”Why is everything so _pink.”_  
  


“Uh. I don’t know.” Steven tried to leave but walked head-first into a barrier and Connie was moved.   
  


“Woah!” Both kids said.

”What is this?” Connie asked.

”I-I don’t know. Maybe it’s just...”

he lifted his shirt and poked his stomach.

“Try turning it off.” Connie suggested

”How do I do _that?”_

“Um... maybe you could try focusing hard?”

”Uh... Okay.” He closed his eyes and touched his temple. “Pop the bubble. Pop the bubble.” He chanted quietly before also grunting. The grunting got louder and so did his chanting. Soon enough, Connie joined in

”Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble!”

Steven finally gave up and sat down.

  
  
“We should ask the gems for help.”

“Why not.” Connie shrugged.

The two tried walking up the beach but failed and Connie noticed the flaw in their plan.

”Steven, we’re in a bubble, we can’t roll up.”

”Oh right.” Steven thought for a second “Oh my gosh! We should ask Peedee and Jeff for help!”

* * *

They made it to the fry stand and waved at Peedee and Jeff. At first they didn’t notice the duo until Steven decided to yell.

”PEEDEE! JEFF! OVER HERE!” Steven yelled, waving, which caught the attention of the boys and their jaws dropped. Jeff was the first to recover

”How did you do this? What even _is_ this?!” He said, examining the bubble.

”I already told you I have powers.”

”Bu- Wha- I-“ Jeff stuttered. _”How is this even possible?”_

Meanwhile Peedee has already recovered from shock and a mini panic attack and went inside, only to come out with a knife.

”PEEDEE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!?” Jeff screamed

”I’m gonna pop the... magical thing.” He said before calling out a warrior cry and stabbing the bubble.

”AHHHHHHH!!!!!”

The bubble stayed in tact.

”Aww man. I really thought that would work. Peedee pouted.

The other three kids were relieved, even if two of those three were still in the magical ball.

”That didn’t work.” Connie stated.

”Maybe we could ask dad?”

Connie pondered this for a second before shugging. The two were just about to roll away before they heard Peedee.

”We’re coming with you.” Peedee said.

”If this is gonna be a magical adventure, count me in.” Jeff added

”but-“ Steven protested but was cut off.

”Look, we do _not_ want you to be stuck in... _that_ and you obviously both don’t want that either.” Jeff said  
  


“Give us a moment.” Is all Steven said before he and Connie turned around. They talked for a few minutes before nodding when they came to an agreement.

”Okay, you can come.” Steven said.

“Finally, something besides work!”  
  


“All right! Magical stuff, here we come!”

”Dad! I’m going to hang out with Jeff, Connie and Steven!”

”Okay, just get back soon.” Came the reply.

”Okay, I’m good to go.”

* * *

”DAD! WE NEED YOUR HELP!”

”MR. UNIVERSE!”

  
The two kids continued to ram into the door with the giant magical hamster ball they were trapped in. The door opened quickly and the bubble was pushed into the street. Just then a car went by and smashed into it, sending the kids in the bubble flying.

”CONNIE! STEVEN!” The kids on the ground yelled.

”What?” Greg said before yawning and looking around a bit. “Eh, I guess it was nothing” he closed the door and went back to sleep.

* * *

The duo landed on a roller coaster. Before they could even stand up, it hit them.

**_”AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”_** They yelled until they landed somewhere. 

“Where are we?” Steven asked

“Underwater...” Connie answered as a fish swam by.

”Woah.”

”Woah?! _WOAH!?_ That’s all you have to _say!?_ We could _die!_ “

”Yeah but-“

”WE’RE STUCK IN A MAGICAL BUBBLE YOU CAN’T CONTROL UNDERWATER! WE COULD DIE FROM SUFFOCATION, OR HUNGER, OR DEHYDRATION! OR.. or.. I just don’t wanna die here.” She said before she started crying.

”Aww, Connie, it’s okay.”

”No. it’s not.” She growled.

”Look at the bright side, we can look outside like it's a personal aquarium.”

”Yeah, that could pop at any moment and drown us.”

”Oh, come on, don’t be so down.”

”How are you so calm? We’re stuck, _in the ocean_ , with no chance of survival!”

”Well...” he started scratching the back of his neck. “I _do_ have a pet lion and-” He started but the bubble popped. The two swam up and when they reached the top, they were greeted with the sight of Peedee and Jeff.

”You guys are okay! Wet, but okay!” Jeff said

”We were worried. We saw you on the roller coaster and we ran here just in time.” Peedee explained. “Thank goodness your okay.”

”Group hug!” Steven exclaimed before hugging the three other kids. They all giggled, saying fake protests. Suddenly, Peedee’s watch beeped.

”Sorry guys, I gotta get home.”

”Me too.” Jeff said

”Same here.”

”What are you guys going to tell your parents?” Steven asked

”I’m just going to say I swam in the ocean.” Jeff said.

”That works” “Why not?” Came the responses of Connie and Peedee.

”I’m just going to tell the truth to the gems and dad.”

”Alright.” Peedee said

“Bye guys.”

“See you later”

”See you tomorrow.”

The four waved as they parted ways. Just then, Lion walked by to lie down for a nap.

”Hey Lion, do you know anywhere I could go to, oh, I don’t know, be alone to scream about almost dying.” The lion opened an eye and stared “I thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I could do something with all the screaming I make these kids do. I did the episode by memory, so getting over 1k words was lucky.


	8. Laser light cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red eye comes while Steven has to take a make-up test

“So, what’s happening today in your crazy life, Steven.” Jeff asked

“Algebra test.”

“Really? I thought it’d be something more exciting.” Connie said

Steven shrugged “I missed that test and after school I have to take the make-up test.”

“Good luck with that.” Peedee said

* * *

“You have until 5:00 to finish the test. The test has 50 questions.” The teacher announced to everyone in the class. “Good luck.”

Steven scanned all eight pages. They were long equations where you had to show your work step-by-step. Four pages were to show work while the other four were the actual problems. Steven sighed. Not because he had to show his work or because he didn’t really like math, but because he knew that it would take long. He took his pencil and started answering the questions.

* * *

“Okay. Break time.” The teacher announced. The whole class stood up and started walking around and talking, except for Steven, that is, who simply walked over to the window and stared out.

_‘Man, I’d love to be out there hanging out with Peedee, Jeff and Connie. We could all go out and get the bits, or maybe go to Funland and admire the second sun rising while the first one sets. Dad could -wait a minute. Second sun?!’_

Steven’s eyes widened and more kids went over to the window, finally noticing the red tinge in the air. They chatted amongst themselves.

_‘They have it under control, right? Well, they deal with worse, they can handle this.’_ Then a Pink-white portal makes an appearance next to Steven. The boy stumbles backwards in fear as the pink beast with the name Lion comes though. All the other children were huddled in a corner while the teacher tried to reassure them.

“It’s okay, just stay still and Steven! Get in a corner, it's not safe!” The teacher whisper-yelled.

“He _is_ safe. He’s my pet lion.”

“No, it is not! It is a wild beast! Get away!” She says as she attempts to bring him with the other kids while also keeping those kids safe.

“No. He’s my nice pe- Woah!” The young teen yelps as the feline puts the boy on his back 

“Sorry Ms. Stinge, I’ll turn it in tomorrow!” Was all he got out before Lion went through the portal.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS IS SO COOL! wait… MY TEST!!!”

Meanwhile, back in the class, the whole class was shaking in terror.

Ronaldo was outside the window, recording the whole thing in a camouflage outfit.

“More weirdness, here on Keep Beach City Weird! Stay tuned because in the next video, I will tell you about sneeple! Half snake, half human! How are _they_ controlling you?” He said as he walked away.

“Well that was… exciting. You are all free to go.” The teacher said with unease. The whole class gladly did so.

* * *

“Good job, bud.” Amethyst said to Lion as he dropped Steven on the ground as walked off.

“Oof.” He said as he landed face-first. The purple gem picked him up by the collar “Woah!”

“Hey, Ste-man. We need your help.”

“Okay, but first; why is there another sun in the sky?”

“That’s not a sun, Steven. It’s called the red eye.” Pearl

“Oh no! It’s gonna infect us all!”

“That’s a _pink_ eye.” Garnet corrected

“Oh… Whoops.” Steven said embarrassed, as Amethyst burst out laughing.

“It’s going to crash into Beach city and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it!”

“What are we going to do?”

Garnet adjusted her visor. “The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Laser Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz.”

“A laser light cannon?! -Wait, Mom?”

“If Rose was here, this would be so much easier.” Amethyst groaned.

“I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution.”

Steven racked his brain for an idea until it finally came

“If it’s mom’s then maybe dad has it.” Steven said, shrugging.

“Greg is... nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon.”

“Your dad is kinda a mess.” Amethyst said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

“Amethyst!” Pearl scolded.

“I'm just sayin', even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now.”

“True.”

“I’m still gonna check it out. He could have it.”

“We can handle this, Steven” Garnet turned to Amethyst “Ready?”

Amethyst nodded. Garnet picked her up and launched her at the red eye. Amethyst hit the eye with no effect on the eye. Pearl and Garnet stare, dumbfounded.

“Yeesh... I’m gonna go.,..”

  
  


“...Okay, good luck.”

* * *

“Dad! It’s me! Dad, are you in there?” Steven starts ramming into the two back doors “Dad! We have to do some magic stuff!” He climbed onto the van and started stomping on it “ _Dad”_ The boy tripped and set off the van's alarm. Greg ran out of the car wash “whoops…”

“I HAVE A WAFFLE IRON AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!”

“Dad, it’s me.”

Greg dropped the waffle iron “ _Steven?_ I almost waffled your face. What are you doing here? Don’t have a make-up test?

“Lion, sorta, kinda, tookmeoutoftheclassforsomemagicstuff. Also, I thought you stopped using your waffle iron as a weapon.” The boy said, trying to turn the attention from him. Steven jumped down in his dad’s arms to hug him.

“Oh right. Sorry bud. Maybe you should train him.”

“I was gonna try after school.” Steven replied.”

Greg chuckled “Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man? Pal around? Learn some lessons about life or math? Help you apologize to your teacher?”

“Okay, so I need two things.” Steven muttered. “Uh, I actually wanted to know if you knew where a laser light cannon that was mom’s is at. The gems and I kinda need to explode that eyeball.” 

_“Eyeball?”_

Steven jerked a thumb over at it. “That thing.” The two Universe men look over. Amethyst is one again being thrown and hits the eyeball. She falls right into the ocean. The two wince in sympathy.

“Uh.. I dunno. The gems don’t really like it when I try to help. But I think they’re more willing to let me help since you’ve found out. If you’re looking for something, I might know where it is…”

* * *

“A storage unit?” Steven asked, starting to doubt his dad

“Yep.”

“Dad, are you sure it’s in there?”

“Could be.” Greg opened the door to the storage unit and it was what was most easily described as junk.

“If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear.” He ties a flashlight to his head with a nearby sock, and wraps an electric cord around his waist. “Here I go.”

“Good luck!”

  
Steven started crawling into it. _‘Woah. So many things. How has Pearl not cleaned this yet?’_

“Woah. Dad, there’s so many things in here.” He goes deeper in and finds golf clubs.

“Dad, why do you have golf clubs?”

“Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually.”

Steven set the clubs down and noticed another thing poking out. _‘This is it…”_ He reveals it to be a drum. “A drum.” He decided to pat it and keep moving. He sees an item “Is this it?” He grabs it and in his grasp is a T-shirt cannon. He accidentally launches it and places it down. After that he sees a box of CDs “Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CDs!”

“Huh. Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country.”

Steven chuckles and puts one in his pocket “I know, dad”

“When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except—“

“Mom…”

“And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world.” A pang of guilt “I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain, old dope like me”

“You're not a plain, old dope, dad. You can play so many instruments.”

“Heh, yeah I guess so.”

Suddenly, Steven felt and heard something crack under his knee. It was an old picture of Greg and Rose. Greg was eating a hotdog while Rose was smiling at him. A bit more guilt “Uh dad, I broke a photo.”

“It's okay, buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs”

“Yeah.” Steven said as there was a faint pink glow near him. He gasped “The light cannon!” _‘It looks just like the cannons in the movies’_ he thought with starry-eyes.

Greg looked up at the giant red eye, closer than before “Oh man, that thing gives me the willies.”

“Dad, I found it!”

  
  


“Really?”

“Yeah.” Steven tied a cord to the cannon. “Get the van!”

Greg connected it to his van and rode forwards. The clutter in front of the cannon all fell as it was pulled out of the shed.

“This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!”

“How? It's too big for the van.”

“I dunno. You can’t carry it- no offense dad-“

“None taken, son.”

“-And it’s not like I can grab it and pick it up.” Steven said, picking up the cannon, failing in trying to prove his point. Greg’s eyes widened.

“Uh, what is it dad?”

All he could do is point. Steven followed his finger and saw it.

“WHAT THE-!?” He dropped the cannon, which made a huge _clang_ sound.

“H-how did you do that?”

“I have no idea.”

“C-can you do that again.”

“I have no idea.” A wagon rolled by. The two shared a look and Steven face-palmed.

_“Dad…”_

“It’s our best shot” Greg said

* * *

“Dad, it’s scraping the street.”

“At least it’s moving.”

“But dad…”

“If every porkchop were perfect…”

Steven sighed in defeat, giving in to the stupidity of the idea and looked up at his dad with a weary, but happy smile.

“We wouldn’t have hotdogs. Dad, can’t the van go any faster?”

Greg pressed the accelerator. “This _is_ faster.”

“Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD.” Steven took out the CD from his pocket.

Greg blushed in embarrassment “What? Really? Come on.”

“You come on. I’ve never heard your songs, dad. Please?” Steven used his puppy-dog eyes.

“Aw, come on.”

“Please?”

After a few more moments of staring at his son, Greg gives in 

“Alright.”

“Yay!” Steven inserts the CD and it starts playing a song while Greg blushed again

_I know I’m not that tall. I know I’m not that smart._

“What’s this called, dad?”

_But let me drive my van into your heart_

“Let me drive my van (into your heart).” He murmered at the same time the song sang it.

_Let me drive my van to your heart_

“It’s really good! Why haven’t you shown me before?”

_I know I'm not that rich. I'm trying to get my start_

“I was embarrassed.”

_So let me drive my van into your heart_

“Why? This is a masterpiece!”

_Let me drive my van into your heart_

“I wouldn’t call it _that.”_

_And if we look out of place_. _Well, baby, that's okay_

“Don’t be so modest, dad.”

_I'll drive us into outer space._ _Where we can't hear what people say_

“I’m just telling the facts”

_I know I don't have a plan. I'm working on that part_

“ _Fake_ facts, dad.”

_At least I've got a van._ _So let me drive my van into your heart_

Greg chuckles. “You always _did_ like every type of music.”

_Let me drive my van into your heart_

“Dad.” Steven draws out the word

_Let me drive my van into your heart_

“You caught me.”

_Let me drive my van into your heart_

“Your music is amazing. I’m gonna tell Connie, Jeff and Peedee.”

_Let me drive my van into your heart_

“We’re here.” Greg said, clearly wanting to not explore the topic any further.

Amethyst gets washed up on shore “Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it”. She sees the cannon and the guys 

“Is that...?”

“Hi guys. We got the cannon.” Steven said sheepishly.”

Pearl gasped “He really had it!”

_“We’re saved!”_

They all shout as they start moving forwards along with everything else, right into the red eye.

  
  


“We have to use it now!”

“I don’t know how to use it! It was Rose’s!”

“Dad, do you know how or…”

“Sorry kiddo.”

“Steven, this is serious! The gem! You have Rose's gem!”

“That's it!” Amethyst lifted Steven and started rubbing him against the cannon “Ahhh, come on!”

“That hurts.”

“Stop that.”

“Fine, forget it. Throw me again!” The purple gem jumped into Garnet's arms.

“That's _not_ going to work.”

The cannon and Greg’s van start moving”

  
  


“I got this.” Greg said as he started unting the cord

“Dad that’s-“

“Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don't!” Greg got dragged along with the van.

  
  


“-not going to work…” Steven turned to the cannon. “Okay you, turn on.” Nothing “ Activate? Go? Unlock? Open sesame? Come on!” He started banging on it. “The Earth needs you! _We_ need you! Just _work!”_

Greg noticed his distress and acted.

“It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better.”

Steven took a deep breath to calm himself. “Right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.”

The cannon started glowing and was about to activate. 

The cannon falls right in front of his and he tries to pick it up. The barrel becomes lighter and he sees the gems behind him and smiles.

It’s working!” Pearl said “Steven!”

“This is it!”

BRACE YOURSELVES!” Garnet warned.

The cannon shot and a beam case out. Mid-air, it turned into the shape of Rose Quartz. The light hit the eye and it broke into millions of pieces.

“Steven, you just saved most of Beach City!”

_“Most!?”_

“How did you get it to work?” Pearl queried.

Although still a bit uneasy, the boy replied “I just said that thing that Dad always says.”

“That thing about pork rinds?”

Garnet put on Pearl's shoulder “Hot dogs.”

  
  


“Rose…” Greg whispered, wiping a tear. A tide comes in, ruining the moment with Greg’s van.

_“My van!”_

  
  


“It's okay, Dad.”

  
  


_“I need it to take you to school!”_

  
  


“Oh my gosh! _Come back van! I need you!”_ Steven yelled as he ran after the van too.

“Wait up!” Greg followed after the boy.

-

“Um... I’m sorry that my pet lion took me out of class and scared everyone. And that I didn’t do the test. I’m sorry and to show it, here’s a gift basket.” Steven said, lifting the basket.

“Dad, how was that?” Steven asked, now out of character.

“Oh boy..” Greg muttered. “Considering what you just said, we need _way_ more than a gift basket…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene: “It’s going to crash into Beach city and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it“
> 
> Steven cocked an eyebrow. “Really Pearl?”
> 
> “Did I say oblivious? I meant smart.”
> 
> It seemed too OOC. Feel free to take it as cannon tho.  
> ———————
> 
> Fusion Crusine isn’t for a while but I want to ask you guys if you think I should include Steven, Connie Jeff and Peedee, or only Connie, Steven and Peedee. I have an idea of what could happen in each timeline, I just need some advice about it.
> 
> Btw. Greg does not live in the van. He merely takes naps in it from them to time and keeps items that he might need later.
> 
> The scene where Greg and Steven talk during Let me drive my van (into your heart) was actually kinda hard at the final 3 or 4 lines.
> 
> Next Episode: Frybo


	9. Frybo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about the last chapter. Yes, Steven never heard his dad’s songs. He never really got thinking about them since he was busy with school, his dad being reluctant and all that jazz. He knew his dad was a one man band. Steven knew that his dad never really liked talking about his music career so the only reason he even played the thing was because he was thinking _‘Screw it. What’s one more thing, a measly song, compared to what’s happening right now?’ _And not to mention he’d been curious for years about the music__
> 
> _  
> _Enjoy Steven’s attention span: the episode!_  
>  _

_“Steven. You’re a good kid. You know that, right?” The principal asked._

_“Yeah.”_

_“But this is unacceptable. You rode a through a portal on a pink lion!”_

_“I know.” Steven murmured._

_“I don’t know what happened but because of this, we have to cancel school for a month. Now, you’re here for a reason. You were with the lion and defended it. Now, tell me is this true?_

_“Y-yes.”_

_“Why?”_

_“He’s my… pet.”_

_“It’s a lion! It’s not your pet!” The principal snapped. He calmed himself and started talking again. “ I was told you were with the lion and disobeyed a teacher when that thing could have eaten you! Because of this, I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks after we come back. Do you understand?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Good. You are excused.”_

* * *

**1 week later**

Steven sat up in his room, working on tuning his ukulele.

“Come on, work with me here.”

Pearl came running in from her bedro- ‘the temple.’ Yeah, the temple.

I know I had eight….” Pearl muttered, searching in the kitchen. “Hey, Steven, have you seen a gem shard anywhere? It’s very important.” She asked.

“No.” Steven said passively, not even looking. “Now, I just gotta…”

“I’m serious, Steven. These shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed by Gems throughout history in order to create-“

Steven decided to tune her out to focus. The pale gem droned on. He listened once again when he felt the end of the lecture nearing.

“-Could become a monster. That’s why it’s very, very important it’s kept away from any kind of garment. 

“Mhm. Yeah. Okay.”

“If you see it, bring it to me, right away. I’m going to check in town.” She left through the front door to do so.

“Got it.” Steven said, not even noticing she was gone. The boy heard the sound was of someone walking. He looked to see if it was his dad, but no one was there.

“Freaky…”

He heard it again, this time he looked behind himself. He found one of his flip-flops, flip-flopping around.

He yelped and fell off his bed.

“What the heck!?”

It began to tap dance around the room.

“Wha- No! Come back!” He said, starting to try to grab the footwear. It jumped out of the way, onto the first floor and Steven fell on his face. The boy growled slightly and ran down. It scattered about. Steven pounced on it by surprise and caught it.

“Aha! You thought you could get awa- hey, what’s this?” He saw something poking from under it. He pulled it out, revealing it to be a shard. 

“It looks familiar…” He said, pausing for a second before shrugging “Eh, probably not important, but I should keep you with me, just to be safe.” The hybrid pocketed the gem.

* * *

On a nearby bench was Steven, waiting for his friend Peedee to come out of the fry shop. He decided to practice his instrument.

“Ugh. I hate this outfit.” Peedee said from inside.

“Come on Peedee, it can’t be that bad.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

The blond haired boy sighed. “Alright.” He stepped out.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” The half-human said before looking up from his ukulele. Once he spotted him, Steven’s eyes widened in slight fear.

“I knew- _HEY!_ Get off me!” Peedee cried as birds flew on his outfit, thinking they were real fries. Steven rushed to help the boy, only to become part of the assault.

“Go away! Peedee isn’t fries!” 

A seagull squawked and dived for the fries. Peedee took off the head and swung it, which startled the birds and they flew off. The two friends shared a sigh of relief just as Mr. Fryman stepped out.

Where’s your face, Frybo? Being part of the Fryman family means you gotta sell fries... and be my son, which you are.” Peedee sighed. “So, you’re already halfway there. Keep at it, Frybo!” The man went back inside the shop.

“I’m Pee-“ his father closed the door “-dee.”

“When I told my dad I wanted to be part of the Fryman family business, I didn’t think it meant being stuck in a sweaty old costume from time to time. Things used to be different, Steven. Nothing to worry about back then except making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride at Funland and school.”

“I think that was a few days ago”

“Yeah, but still.” He sighed again “I wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without me in it. Unless….” he looked at Steven with a pleasing expression. He immediately caught on.

“Nu-uh. No way.”

“ _Please!”_

“Nope, nope.”

“Come on, just this once.”

“But, uh, I, um…” Steven said, looking for an excuse before retelenting. “Alright.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I agreed to this…”

“Thanks again, Steven.”

Before Steven could answer, birds landed on him “OH NO! THE SEAGULLS ARE BACK!” He ran around, trying to get rid of them. “Shoo! Scram!” He demanded, now waving his hands around. It worked successfully, but they didn’t leave without leaving a gift first.

“Ewww!” Both kids expressed

“Let’s get dad to wash it.”

“Yeah…”

* * *

The outfit was washed and in Peedee’s hands

“I _really_ don’t want to wear this.”

“Me either.”

The boys shuddered.

“I wish there was a way both of us didn’t have to wear it.” Peedee told Steven.

“Yeah me t-“ He suddenly stopped and put on a face of realization.

After a few minutes of silence, Peedee spoke up worriedly and waved his hand in front of the hybrid’s face “Uh… Steven,”

“Oh my gosh! I forgot! You _can!”_ Steven suddenly declared, surprising the other boy.

“W-what!? That’s crazy talk.” Peedee argued.

“But it’s not!” He dug around until he found it “Ah-ha! Here it is.” He lifted the shard dramatically. Light shone off of it, despite it being mostly cloudy.

“Steven, that’s a shard of who-knows-what. It doesn’t do anything.”

“Yeah it does!” The brown-eyed boy claimed. He put it in the costume and it creepily started rolling around.

I-is it supposed to do that.” The fryman boy asked in fear.

“I don’t know.” He answered before clearing his throat “S-stop!” He said, not as confident than he wanted but the costume obliged nonetheless. “Uh, what do I say?” Steven whispered to Peedee

“Tell it to do something.” Peedee whispered back.

“Uhh… Rise?” Steven commanded. It was more of a question than anything

It stood up and grew legs. The boys gagged in disgust. It randomly began dancing. Peedee’s dad came out.

Woah-ho, all right! It’s about ti- I mean, good job, buddy! That’s what I’m talking about, Frybo! Keep it up!” Peedee’s dad went back inside again and closed the door. Frybo stopped dancing

“Free! I’m free!” Peedee exclaimed 

“You’ve got the job, Frybo, let’s shake on it!” When Peedee stuck his hand out, Frybo picked him up and started shaking him.

“Peedee! Frybo! _Stop!”_ Frybo dropped the fryman boy and Steven walked over and helped him up. “Are you okay?”

The boy groaned.

“Uhh… Frybo, just go do whatever.” Steven said, and dismissively waved a hand.

“Let’s go have fun!”

* * *

Peedee rode on the seahorse while Steven rode on the jellyfish. As the ride went on, Peedee became less joyful until there was none left.

“This seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it’s just giving me whiplash. I feel like there’s just no point to it, you know what I mean?”

“Not really.”

The boy sighed “You’ll understand when you have a job.”

“I think I have one.”

“What is it?”

“Doing magical stuff to save the world.”

“I mean a real job, that you get paid for.”

“I can one in a few years.”

“Exactly. _Years_. You don’t understand yet.” He sighed. The boys heard a scream not too far away. Steven fell off his ride.

“It came from the fry shop!” Peedee said, running off.

“Wait up!”

* * *

When they arrived they saw people running out of the building, trying to escape Frybo. The possessed costume used it’s yellow tentacles to drag people back in. It was a nightmare.

“We didn’t tell him to do _that!_ Did we tell him to do that!” Peedee panicked.

“I don-“

* * *

_‘Uhh… Frybo, just go do whatever.’_

* * *

“Uh-oh….” Steven said.

“What do you ‘Uh-oh’?”

“I _might’ve_ …” Steven trailed off, mumbling.

“Steven…”

“...”

“ _Steven_.”

“...”

“ _STEVEN!”_ Peedee snapped.

“Okay! Okay! I did it! I told Frybo to do whatever!”

“Steven!”

“I was distracted!”

Before they could discuss the matter anymore, a table came flying through the window and the two ducked and looked through the shattered window in horror.

“Please! No more fries!” Mr. Smiley begged with tears. Frybo just shoved in more.

“F-Frybo! S-stop!”

The costume turned around slowly and creepily before launching Lars right out of the window. He hit a table and spit out the fries

“This is crazy and I don’t even like fries!” He said before running off

“Why isn’t he listening?!”

“I don’t know!” Steven responded in a voice he only used when he was really panicked.

Mr. Fryman came out from the staff room. “Peedee! Where is all this coming from?” Frybo used a tentacle to snatch him and slowly pull the fryman to him. Peedee peeked through the broken window. “I get it, I pushed you too hard! I thought you wanted to be as good a Fryman as you could be! you’re a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did! The truth is, you’re a valued member of Fryman Brothers Incorporated and all its affiliates!”

Peedee was touched by what his dad had just said. Frybo picked Mr. Fryman up and shoved fries in his mouth.

“Dad!” Peedee ran inside, not thinking about possible consequences.

“No! Steven tackled Peedee “He’ll mash your potatoes!” 

“What do _you_ think we should do?”

“What _I_ should do, and my _duty!”_ Steven stood up proudly.

Suddenly, Mr Fryman was thrown at the boys and got knocked out while the boys were stuck under him. Pearl came over with the bubble full of shards

“Steven, did you put my missing shard in that fry costume?”

“Your what?”

“The shard. The one I told you about this morning?”

Steven furrowed his brows in concentration “Oh yeah!”

“Didn’t you hear what I said about the living armor and infantries and many, many deaths?!”

“Um… look at the time, I better get going!” Steven said nervously, his eyes fluttering from one side to another. He tried getting up but was trapped by Mr. Fryman “Heh heh…” Pearl looked disapprovingly, “Oh crap.” He muttered “I’m in trouble aren’t I?” Pearl nodded. The half gem sighed.

_“Steven!”_ Pearl scolded. She summoned her spear

“I’m sorry! I was tuning my ukulele!”

“Steven! You unleashed a deadly gem shard over an _instrument?”_

Steven gulped and squeaked out “Yes.”

“We’re going to have a talk about paying attention later.”

Steven groaned. “Okay.” He knew that he’d just tune her out but he still hated these talks.

Pearl jumped on top of the table and threw her spear at Frybo and hit it’s eye. Ketchup shot from the eye that Pearl hit and it blasted Pearl off the table, causing her to drop the bubble of shards. The pressure made it pop. Peedee rolled his dad off of him and Steven.

“Pearl!” Steven rushed over to his bird guardian.

“Ugh, the ketchup! It’s everywhere, I can’t see!”

“The shards!” Steven exclaimed, noticing the shards on the ground.

“Wha-?”

“Dad!” Peedee cried, holding his unconscious father. Steven put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Peedee looked at the boy.

“It’ll be alright.”

Out of the blue, Frybo erupted from inside the building with Pearl’s spear still embedded in it’s eye. Mr Fryman started to wake up while Peedee grabbed a wooden plank and started smacking Frybo.

“Go away!”

“Peedee?” Mr. Fryman was sitting up.

“You are awful! I hate you, I’ve always hated you!”

“Wait, you’ve always hated Frybo?”

Frybo disarmed Peedee. He fell backwards and his dad caught him. Frybo walks up to the Frymans but before it can try anything, Frybo is stopped by a pair of pants and gets kicked in the face.

“Steven!” The two said.

“Where!?”

“Over here.” He muttered. He was only in underwear and clearly embarrassed with a fry in his mouth. His clothing was all standing on it’s own ready to attack.

“Let’s get this over with.” He ate the fry in one gulp “Clothing army, ATTACK!”

All of the clothing proceeds to attack the animated costume. They attacked well enough to get cheese to ooze out of it’s mouth. Steven walked closer and got hit. Frybo cornered him.

“I’m gonna regret this.” He let the underwear go. “Welp, there goes my dignity.”

Peedee snickered like crazy, despite crying earlier. Steven ignored his amusement.

The underwear landed on Frybo’s eye as he repeatedly got kicked by Steven’s pants until he fell over. Steven ran over and ripped the shard right out of it’s mouth.

Steven, are you alright? Pearl touched Mr. Fryman’s face

“Fine.” Mr. Fryman said blandly.

“I’m okay. I just wish I didn’t have to go to such desperate measures.” He pouted.

Peedee smirked.

* * *

Steven’s garments carried the Frybo costume and got ready to send it out to sea on a handmade raft while Steven, (who was still naked and embarrassed) Peedee, Mr. Fryman and Pearl watched

  
  


“You were great, Frybo. The kids today just didn’t understand. Now, they never will.” Mr. Fryman said

“Weren’t people scared of it before he attacked them?”

_“Pearl_ , let him have his moment.” Steven whispered.

“It’s time... to send him off. Mr. Fryman walked forward, took out a lighter and set Frybo on fire. Pearl pushed it out to sea using her spear. Mr. Fryman sighed “As greasy in death... as he was in life.”

  
  


“Dad? Um... I'll... Are you going to get another costume?” Peedee asked hesitantly.

“I don’t need another Frybo, I got-“ he wrapped his arm around Peedee “-The fry _man_.”

Peedee smiled while Steven watched from a distance. He posed hero-like

“Looks like he _did_ get what he wanted.”

“Put your clothes back on, Steven.”

Steven blushed “Oh yeah, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed because I kinda had trouble with it which is why it took so long (sorry about taking so long)
> 
> Next episode: Cheeseburger backpack


End file.
